Fate Alter Night
by AnimeL0ver00
Summary: In Fuyuki city, the fifth Holy Grail Way is about to commence. Arturia is a girl that found herself as a student in Fuyuki city. She will find herself trying to find who she is with Shirou and her servant, King Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/ Alter Night**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fate/Stay Night, King Arthur or Acherko.**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **1**

**King of the Knights**

_**Time is upon us.**_

_**Seven Magi take part.**_

_**These Masters employ Servants, of which there are seven types, in a battle royal to win the one and only Holy Grail.**_

_**These are known as the Holy Grail Wars.**_

_Hear me._

_Place thy flesh under my command._

_My fate, I place in thy sword._

_On the authority of the Holy Grail,_

_an thou comply to my will and my reasoning, answer my call._

_Here and now, I offer up my pledge._

_I am she who embodies the virtue of all creation._

_I am she who shall spread the evil of all creation._

_Thou art the seven heavens clad in the three great word spirits._

_Come forth from this binding circle,_

_**thou keeper of the balance!**_

In a dark and isolated room with nothing but darkness, a girl with black haired twin-tail could be seen standing on top of a magic summoning pattern. The pages of the book in her hand turned and her haired wavered ever so slightly along with the wind that was blowing from the glowing magic pattern beneath her. From her thin hand that was stretched out, a small drop of blood fell to the pattern. As if responding to the arrival of the blood, the pattern glowed brighter before as the pattern started to rise up and passed the girl's body. After finishing the final chant, the pattern started to expand before a deep crimson light flashed throughout the entire house.

_I have drawn the strongest card among the servants no doubt._

The girl thought with confidence at her success. However, her smirk soon faded when an unexpected explosion erupted throughout the entire Tohsaka residence.

_Boom!_

"Arh! What?"

The girl fell down to the ground due to the explosion and exclaimed. After a few seconds trying to grasp the situation, she quickly ran towards the source of the explosion. Upon opening the door, what greeted her was a total destruction of her living room. Furniture were destroyed and lying on the ground in pieces. The moonlight shone into the room from the whole above and a girl with long white hair tied up could be seen seating on top of the remains of what used to be a cupboard. The girl had crimson red eyes that shone in the night and was wearing a black and red suit. Upon hearing the black haired girl's arrival, the white haired girl looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like a have been drawn by quite a cute master."

* * *

_Where am I..._

_Who am I...?_

"And so this is the new transfer student from London. Since she is new to this city so please remember to treat her well."

The teacher beside me called Taiga announced to the students in front of her as she wrote my name on the board. I stared at the board and softly muttered the name written on the board.

"Art...Arturia...?"

…_That...is my name?_

…

_...That's right.._

_I am _Arturia.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, please take care of me from now on."

I introduced myself to the class as I bowed my head. There were some murmurings in the class but they began to quiet down when the teacher called Taiga began to speak.

"Okay. Pendragon-san you may sit at the empty seat behind Shiro- I meant behind the student with orange hair just beside the window."

I nodded my head towards the Taiga before I left my previous position and headed towards the seat behind the guy with orange hair. I could feel the uncomfortable gazes that were set upon me as I passed by a few students. Before I reached my seat, the guy with orange hair looked at me. Our eyes met for a second before we both left each other's sigh as I began sitting down at my seat.

_Did I...see him somewhere...before...?_

I thought as I looked at the orange head in front of me. I could still remember the odd feeling I felt in my heart when out gazes met. For some reason, I felt that I had seen him somewhere...sometime ago.

However just when I was in deep thought, the sound of Taiga stepping out of the classroom and the eyes of the orange head that were looking at me snapped me out of my thought.

"My name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you Pendragon-san."

"..Ah...nice to meet you Emiya-san. The pleasure is mine."

I nodded towards me and shook his hand that were stretched out. Since the teacher has left the classroom, the class began to erupted into loud murmurings as Shirou and I continued our conversation.

"Well as you heard it from Fujimura-sensei, later I will be taking you around the school to get you familiarize with the school is that okay with you?"

Shirou said as I began to trace back my memories. I must have missed out that part when I was thinking about whether have I met Shirou before.

_However...just to be sure..._

"Emiya-san, have we met before?"

"Huh?"

What I received from my question was nothing but a blank look. He seemed to realize that he was showing a blank face and quickly replied.

"No, I think this is the first time we met."

_So we have not met before..._

I thought as I looked at him. However to remain looking at a person without saying anything would be rude and gave an uncomfortable feeling to the person as I quickly replied.

"Then I will be in you care from now on Emiya-sa-"

_Thud._

"Let's begin the lesson. Today's student, lead the class bow."

"Everyone stand!"

The door slid opened as a tall person in green formal suit and spectacles that gave an aura of coldness around him entered the class. His cold and merciless eyes scanned that class before it arrived towards me. I felt a cold shiver down my spine before his eyes turned away. The entire class stood up, bowed to the teacher as the lesson began.

* * *

Since the morning homeroom period, a whole day has passed. During the afternoon, Shirou has accompanied me to familiarize with the structure of the school. Although the school was like any other, it had a sizable archery dojo where students from the archery club practiced. Although I went to toilet for a while, when I returned I found Shirou in front of the archery dojo talking to a purple haired guy surrounded by girls. I saw Shirou nodded before the purple haired guy left with the company of girls. Just as Shirou was about to approach the dojo, I quickly ran up to him and called out.

"Emiya-san, what are you doing?"

Upon hearing my voice, he quickly turned his head back and looked at me. He seemed to be surprised before he quickly explained.

"Ah sorry Pendragon-san, I forgotten about you and promised to help to clean up the dojo. Can you go home first? I will bring you to let you familiarize with the town tomorrow."

He explained as he smiled. _Promise to clean the dojo? Was that what the conversation during my absent was about?_ I thought as I looked at him before unconsciously I looked at the sky. The sky was in a deep orange-red color as if it was on fire. The sun was barely in our sight as it was near the end of the horizon. Realized that how late it was, I walked towards the dojo and began to take off my shoes.

"Wait a minute Pendragon-san, what are you doing?"

"You can call me Arturia."

"Huh?"

Shirou seemed to be puzzled as he stared at me blankly. After I taken off my shoes I looked at him and said.

"It doesn't feel right to call someone Pendragon-san, does it? It sounds better if you call me Arturia."

"Okay Arturia...No what I asked was why are you entering the dojo Arturia?"

"Isn't it obvious? I helping you to clean up the dojo."

I replied as I stepped into the dojo and out of his sight. He quickly took off his shoes and followed after me into the dojo.

"It is already evening already. If you try to clean the entire dojo up alone you will end up cleaning it until midnight won't you? It will be faster if there are two people cleaning the dojo right?"

"That's not the point."

Shirou said as he quickly stepped in front of me. I stopped my pace and stopped in front of him as he started trying to get me out of the dojo.

"This is my job, I can do this alone."

"Just because this is your job doesn't mean that others can't help right?"

"Well you are right but... ...there is no need for you to waste your time to help me with his kind of stuff. You just started living in this city, shouldn't have things that you need to prepare at home?"

"I don't recall I have anything important to do at home. I am free like you anyway so I will help you out."

"But you are a girl, girls shouldn't do all these hard labor. Just let me-"

"_Girl...Did you just underestimate me as a girl?"_

Shirou started to back away from me when I felt a surge of anger inside of me. For some unknown reason, when I heard Shirou viewing me as a mere girl I started to get angry at him. Shirou seemed to realize that he has offended me and quickly tried to apologize.

"No I meant urm... you are a girl so you should just leave the problem to me. I will do it alone so don't wor-"

_Stud!_

"Ouch!"

Shirou cried out when I stomped on his foot with full force. I expected him to apologize for underestimating me as a mere girl but he only add oil to fire. I walked pass me without giving him a glance as I took one of the cloths and thrown it directly onto Shirou's face and declared.

"We will clean up the dojo together before we go home."

"But-"

"**Understand?"**

I glared at him as I spoke in a fierce tone. The submissive Shirou could only sweat dropped before he picked up the cloth and started wiping the floor. I found that I could get angry easily if Shirou viewed me as just a mere girl. I sighed in frustration as I took a cloth and started wiping the floor too.

* * *

"Say Pendragon-san..."

"Arturia."

"Sorry, I meant Arturia. Could it be that, you are still angry with me?"

Shirou asked as he approached me from the back. It was now 7 o'clock already and the sun has set a long time ago and only the dark night covered the sky. The moon seemed to be bright tonight as the moonlight penetrated into the dojo and onto us. I refused to look at him as I answered.

"Although I hate to admit, I found myself still angry with what you said earlier Shirou."

"Ah sorry...wait when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"I allowed you to call me Arturia, you should do the same and let me call you Shirou, shouldn't you?"

"Ah well..."

Shirou muttered as his voice started to become faint. However a moment later his voice returned again with a louder voice.

"Sorry Arturia, for saying that you are just a girl. When I said that you should leave the problem to me because you are a girl, I meant that it was better to let the boys to do the heavy stuff and let the girls relax. I do not have any ill meaning of saying that girls are useless to help."

Upon hearing his reasons with his firm voice, I turned around and looked at him. Seriousness was on his face that said that every word he said was true. Although I was angry at what Shirou has said, I found my anger starting to fade as I sighed. Shirou seemed to tense up as he asked me again.

"So..are you still angry..?"

"I am."

"Uwahh...sor-"

"Is what I like to say but... after seeing that serious face of yours over trial matters like this my anger has faded away unconsciously."

I sighed one more time before I smiled. Shirou seemed to blush a little but I ignored it. I started heading towards the exit as I called out to Shirou.

"Come on Shirou, its getting later already. Let's go home together."

"...Let's go."

Shirou said hesitantly as he nodded his head before coming after me. Both of us started wearing our shoes as we left the dojo and locked the door. After locking the door, Shirou struck a conversation up as he said.

"Where do you live, Arturia?"

"Where do I ...live?"

I stared blankly at Shirou as I heard that question. Shirou stared blankly at me for a moment before he continued.

"Do you live at the northern en-, no you must have lived at the southern end where the houses are western style, don't you?"

I stared blankly at Shirou again as I tried to come up with an answer. Thought were running through my mind as I tried to answer Shirou's question.

_Where do I ….live?_

I asked myself as I tried to recall. However nothing came into mind and no words could come out of my throat to answer Shirou's question. Shirou started to look worriedly at me and started to approach me. Just as his hand was about to touch my shoulder-

_Tin! Tink! Tink!_

"What is that?"

Shirou said out loud as the sound of metals hitting each other pierced through the stillness of the air. The metal sound snapped me out of my thought as I suggested to Shirou.

"It seems to come from the school yard. Let's go."

"...Yes."

Shirou nodded his head and replied as we ran towards the school yard. At the school yard where nobody was supposed to be there at this hour, there were two people clashing each other with swords and spears. The more defensive one was a girl with long tied white hair in red-black suit with a black katana on her right hand and a white katana on her left hand. The other one being more offensive was a man in dark teal outfit and had quirky long hair combed backwards with a long red lance on his right hand and a shorter yellow lance on his left. The lancer stabbed towards the girl with his red lance in a speed that my eyes could barely catch. However the girl easily blocked it with her black katana and swung her white katana towards the lancer. The lancer brought his other hand up and blocked the white katana with his yellow lance. Even though they were quite far away, their voice echoed throughout the noiseless night.

"Interesting Archer. I have never heard of a bowman who uses twin swords."

The lancer shouted as he jumped back before doing a large swing with his long red lance towards the girl. The girl swiftly kneed to dodge the lance before she rushed towards his opening. The lancer was just in time to pull his red lance back to block the girl's slashes. The girl quickly jumped back as she smirked.

"Just because I am an archer doesn't mean that I am forced to use bow. Those thinking of archers can't defend themselves will get you kill you know!"

The girl said mischievously before she prepared her stance, ready to charge towards the lancer with her twin blade. The lancer did the same as he readied his lances. However just as they were about to charge at each other.

"Who's there!"

The lancer shouted as his attention shifted to us. When I saw the lancer's eyes, I couldn't help but felt overwhelmed by an unknown pressure that was holding my feet to the ground. Luckily, Shirou who was beside me seemed to be immune to the effect as he started pulling my hands to dragged me to the school block.

"Run Arturia!"

"..Y.-Yes!"

From the solid earth ground to the concrete ground to the flight of stairs and to the concrete ground again. My mind was not working as it only told me to keep on running as if I would die if I were to even slow down. Before I knew it, we were at the third floor of the building already. We were patting heavily as I held onto Shirou's hand tightly. My instinct told me that if I let go of his hands he would be gone from me however. Shirou took me towards a classroom with my hand in his. We entered the classroom as he parted his hands away from mine. For a moment I missed the warmth in them but the dire situation made me dismissed that thought. Shirou took a broom and slightly swung it around. _He is going to use that to fight against two lances?_ I thought as I approached to ask him. However before the words could came out of my mouth, he rushed towards me and rudely brushed me away. I fell to the ground and looked at Shirou, only to find Shirou was standing at my original position with-

"Shirou!"

I shouted as I stared at the wound at his left shoulder. A red lance could be seen piercing through his left shoulder as Shirou gritted his teeth and swung the broom towards the lancer that appeared. The lancer drawn back his red lance and jumped back, easily evaded Shirou's slash. He looked at the wounded Shirou and praised.

"You risked you life in order to save the girl. Truly commendable young man. However, now that you have seen us I have no choice but to kill you."

"Don't...Don't joke with me!"

Shirou shouted as when lancer slashes down with his red lance, Shirou parried it away with the broom. A strange phenomenon was that when the lance connected with the broom, the broom did not get cut but instead managed to parry the lance away although there was a dent on it.

"This is reinforcement magic... so you are a mage. It's faint, but I sense some magical power in you."

"I...I will not go down that easily!"

Shirou shouted as he prepared a stance to block the lancer's coming attacks. Lancer came forward with slashes and stabs, Shirou tried to fend all of them off but he got kicked in the stomach when the lancer pulled back his lance and rushed forward to kick him. Shirou flew to the wall outside the classroom and fell to the ground. Resisting the pain wrecking throughout his body, Shirou tried to stand up-

"I will praise you for putting up a good fight however-"

_Stab!_

"Uguhaa!"

"-this is your fate."

The lancer said softly as he stabbed his red lance mercilessly to his heart. Shirou shouted out a weak cry before he fell to the ground, not moving anymore.

"Shirou...?"

I called as I looked at my friend lying on the ground, blood started flowing out as they started to surround Shirou. The one that was lying there in a pool of blood was Shirou, my first friend that I was with not even to one day.

"Shirou...?"

I called again, however he didn't respond.

_That's of course, he is dead after all._

No he isn't! He was with me just now!

_Like you said, just now. And if you don't do anything now, you will also die._

My mind told me as my eyes unconsciously fell upon the broom that Shirou has used to defend himself with. Shirou dropped it just now and it was directly beside me.

_Shirou..._

I thought as I picked up the broom. My instinct took over my entire body as I picked up the broom and stood behind the lancer. I found myself holding the broom in front of me in a fighting stance that seemed natural to me even though I never wielded a sword before.

"I am sorry about your friend but he have to be killed. Since you saw everything that meant that you had to be kil-"

The lancer said as he started to turn towards me. However his sentence stopped as he looked at me with his eyes wide as if he saw something he could not believe. His hands holding onto the lances trembled as words started to came out of his trembling mouth.

"That face...that stance...don't tell me..."

"You bastard! How dare you killed Shirou!"

I shouted with anger as I charged forward with the broom in my hands. He hastily reacted and locked his lance with my broom. I tried my futile effort to overwhelm him in strength and instinctively retreated as I blocked a slash from his other lance. I took a deep breath and looked at my weapon. Although the broom was bended in several places, it was still not broken. I steadied my stance before I charged forward and brought my broom upon him in full strength. However the lancer skillfully blocked it and let my sword slid down his lance as he kicked me. The blow caught me by surprise as I felt the air sucked out of me as I flew to the window in the classroom. I tried to stand up but pain wrecked throughout my entire body, refusing to obey any of my command. The lancer approached me with a weak smile and said to me.

"You reminded of someone that I knew before. You looked exactly like her. Even that fierce face filled with determination of yours..."

The lancer kept his weak smile, however it soon disappeared as he looked at me with his red lance ready.

"However there was not way for you to be her. I hate to kill you but...I have no choice."

The lancer, as if saying his regrets to me, started pulling his lance and prepared to stab it down. Among the pain, I looked at the lance and thought.

_Am I going to die here?_

_Even though Shirou sacrificed his life to me..._

Then summon me.

_Summon...you?_

Entrust your fate to me, Arturia Pendragon.

You... have to live.

_Live..._

_That's right..._

_I have to live..._

_I ...want to live!_

"Wha-"

For a moment, I saw a golden thin sword that was in the middle of darkness. Although it was blur and I could not see it clearly, for some reasons, I felt...comforted looking at it. I wanted to stretch out my hands and held it, never letting it go again. However the sword soon fainted and was replaced by a bright light in front of me. The lancer shouted as he blocked his eyes from the light. On the ground where the light came, a circular pattern that wasn't there before appeared as somethin-no someone started to emerged out of it.

_Tink!_

The sound of metal clashing each other could be heard as the lancer brought up his lances to block a sword that came out of the light. Although he managed to block it, the blow was so great that he flew to the wall and crushed onto it. The light slowly started to faint as I started to see the figure in front of me.

"You are..."

The person in front of me was about half a head taller than me. He has yellow blonde hair and was in a white armor with a blue suit within. A glance onto him would suggested that he was without a doubt, a knight. Although faint, I could feel the presence of a...sword in his right hand. The knight turned towards me. My mind made no attempt to escape from this person as I stared at him. I could not move, could not think other than the majestic aura he held. He stretched out his hand to me. Unconsciously, my right hand traced his hand and held onto it. He pulled me up as I stood directly in front of him. He smiled at me gently and introduced himself.

"I am Saber. I am thy's servant that will protect you."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Done! I spent the entire afternoon writing this, especially when the idea just came in the morning. For those that don't know, the lancer here is the lancer from Fate Zero and the saber is King Arthur from Fate Prototype. I have decided for who is going to be berserker already but I still lack Assassin, caster and rider. Those that have a nice idea to introduce a servant from other fate series are welcome to do so.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/ Alter Night**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fate/Stay Night, King Arthur or Acherko.**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **2**

**Fallen King of the Knights**

_**He restores my soul.**_

_**He guides me in paths of righteousness for his Name's sake.**_

_**Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**_

_**I will fear no evil, for you are with me.**_

_**Your rod and your staff-they comfort me.**_

_**You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies.**_

_**You anoint my head with oil.**_

_**My cup overflows.**_

_**Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life.**_

_**My cup overflows.**_

_**Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life. **_

"I am Saber. I am thy's servant that will protect you."

The knight said as he smiled warmly at me. I was still enchanted by his majestic aura before it was soon dispelled by the growl of the lancer standing in front of us holding his lances threateningly.

"You..." The lancer now has an alerted face as he observed the knight before me. "You are servant Saber, aren't you?"

"Who knows?" The knight whom the lancer called 'Saber' turned his back towards me and faced his enemy. His stance in front of me was as if I was a princess that was protected by a knight from all evil. "I may be archer class or even berserker class. More possibly rider."

"...Just what is happening...?" The lancer seemed to be confused by the enemy in front of him. He glared at the knight intensely as if something was wrong with the knight. "...First memories from the previous war...now...this?"

_Thud! Thud!_

"It seems that there is another servant here in this school. So are you planning to stay here to have a battle royal?" The knight in front of me mocked the lancer. True to his words, the sounds of footsteps were rapidly approaching us at high speed. It would not be long before the third party arrived.

"...Chee..." The lancer growled as a response to the knight's mock. "...May we cross path next time, King of the Knights."

"What-" The knight was surprised by the lancer's reply. However before he could acquire more from the lancer, the lancer's body began to disperse into purple particles before he evaporated into thin air. King of the Knights? Is this knight a king?

"How did he know...?" The knight was still surprised by the lancer's last reply. However his face quickly changed as he looked at me. "No more importantly, are you alright my master?"

"Master...?" I muttered the word puzzled. What does he mean by master? Not only that, I am still puzzled by a lot of things that just happened when I just entered this school.

"No way...Are you kidding me? Why you...?" Before I could answer the knight's question, a third voice could be heard that echoed from the hallway. Standing beside Shirou's dead body was a girl in the same school uniform as mine and had a red jacket over it. She had twin tail black hair with a pair of aqua eyes that were filled with despair looking at Shirou.

_Shirou!_

My mind screamed as everything else was forgotten as I rushed towards me. Lying on the ground, his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. However the pool of blood surrounding him told me otherwise. I kneeled beside him and could only stare at him. How can this happen...my first friend...?

"Hmm, so this is the master of the servant standing over there huh?"

"What?" I turned to the source of the voice behind me. However what I saw was the white haired girl that I saw in the school yard with her white katana held threateningly at my throat. The other black katana was held towards the knight that had his invisible sword in a fighting stance. The knight had a scowling face in contrast to the girl that was smirking at him. I got careless; I should have known that this girl also wanted to kill me.

"Archer, what are you doing?" The girl in red seemed to be mad at her as she shouted. Is she the white haired girl's 'master'? The white haired girl with her white katana still hung close to my neck turned towards her 'master' and replied.

"Well I could always kill this master here Rin. Or do you actually want me to let this master go?"

"Just let her go Archer! This is not the time for this!" The girl called Rin shouted madly towards the white haired girl called Archer again. I sighed a breath of relief as the katana in her hands evaporated into thin air like the lancer. However this was soon replaced by another odd feeling when Archer held my chin and looked at me.

"Hmm I guess my master's decision is wise after all. I wouldn't want to kill such a beautiful lady after all." Archer held my chin and looked at me with ...lust? Suddenly my entire body shivered at the look of her eyes. My mind told me to beware of this girl for an entire different reason from bewaring the lancer. I finally stopped shivering when Archer let go of me and approached her master.

"Help me turn him over." The girl called Rin called out to me as she tried to roll Shirou's body so that he could be facing the top. I complied as I asked.

"What are you planning to do...?"

"It might be too late already with her heart pierced like that but...it's still worth a try." Rin answered my question in a roundabout way as she stood up from her crouching position. She took something from her pocket and held out her hands. Archer that was beside her looked at her with a stern expression and asked.

"Are you sure? Do you think that this is worth using up the only gift that your father left you with?"

"It's alright." Rin answered as she closed her eyes and put her left hand close to her heart. She kneed in front of Shirou as the red gem in her hands began to glow brightly that coloured that entire hallway with red light. Is this what they call magic?

"Replicate, replace destroyed internal organs. Simultaneously restore heart." Rin chanted as the red gem began to grow brighter until the light suddenly became faint. In her hands, the red gem become dark and has a dark shade of red that suggests that the red gem is now empty of magic. In the hole where Shirou was stabbed at, the wound started to heal itself up as the wound closed, leaving only a stabbed uniform behind. The girl then stood up from her crouching position.

"Okay what done is done." Rin said as if to convince herself. Who is she? She is one of the students yet she knows magic... Rin turned towards me and observed me. Although she revives Shirou, it didn't change the fact that her Archer tries to kill me just now. I started to back away from her as the knight beside me approached me and held his invisible sword towards the two.

"Don't worry, I am not your enemy so please tell your servant to put down his weapon." Rin asked as she looked at the knight beside me with interest. Servant? This knight is my servant? I am still confused with the situation.

"From your looks, you are a knight, aren't you?" Archer beside Rin mocked as she stood there without summoning any weapons to defend herself. Is she so confident that the knight would not attack her? "Just now my master spared yours, as a knight shouldn't you repay the favour?"

"..."

The knight stared at the white haired girl and said nothing as he looked at me with a confused face as if he was asking me what to do. Even though she tried to kill me just now, Rin seemed to have no interest in harming me so...

"Put down your weapon erm..." I said before I was stuck with how I should address the knight. Should I just call him knight or call him the king of knights like the lancer said?

"You can just call me Saber." The knigh- no Saber answered as he saw that I was in dilemma of how to address him. He smiled at me gently before his invisible sword could be felt disappeared from his hands.

"What about you? What is your name?" Rin asked as she began to approach me. Same as the first time when I was asked of my name, the name 'Arturia Pendragon' surfaced in my mind.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon. You may call me Arturia."

"...Arturia Pendragon... Why does this name sounds as familiar...?" Rin muttered as she tried to remember where she heard the name from. Saber who was beside me seemed to be surprised at my name but he tried to keep a firm face to hide it. Is my name that strange?

"Ah I know! Your name just sounded like Arthur Pendragon! Could it be that your servant is King Arthur?" Rin laughed and joked as she looked at us. Now that I thought about it, my name is indeed similar to King Arthur of the King of the Knights. Wait...King of the Knights? I looked at Saber who was beside me, he tried to put on a fake smile towards Rin's joke but...

"You are joking right...?" Rin asked as she maintained her laughing face. Saber who was beside me continued his obvious fake laugh.

"Don't tell me the only reason I couldn't summon a Saber servant is because of my surname!" Rin screamed as her hands were on her head. She seemed to be very frustrated as she kept on scratching her head. Her servant, Archer who was beside her approached her.

"By that do you mean that you regret summoning me?"

"Of course, failing to summon Saber because my clock was one hour early was cruel enough and then you purposely played with my clock and made me late because you want to play with my sleeping face! Of course I regret summoning you!"

"Well that's just too bad."

"Is that what a servant should say!" Rin screamed as her patience was obviously at her limits. I expected that Archer would be hurt by Rin's words but it seemed that she enjoyed toying with her. I kind of pity Rin as I came towards her and told her to calm down.

"That's right...Just calm down. As a member of the Tohsaka family, I must always be elegant." Rin said to herself as she put her hands in front of her heart to calm herself down. For a moment I saw Archer put on a disappointed face but I chose to ignore it.

"...Argh... ..."

"Ah, we have to leave now!" Rin shouted as the four of us noticed that Shirou was starting to wake up. I am glad that Shirou is fine. I wanted to go and hug him in relief but my body chose to follow Rin's command. I still have no idea what kind of mess I am in so I better follow what she says for now. I glanced at Shirou for the last time before I ran away from the school.

* * *

After we left the school, we headed towards Rin's house which was at the Southern end of the city. Her house was a big mansion that told me that she must have came from a rich family. However the mansion wasn't properly taken care of and it looked like a haunt house. I followed Rin into the wide western style living room and sat comfortably on the sofa. Archer went into the some other part of the house while Saber sat beside me.

"I conclude that you don't know what kind of mess you are in aren't you?" Rin asked as she adjusted herself comfortably on her sofa. As she said, I have totally no clue about what have I gotten into.

"I knew it... I should have changed my surname to Pendragon so that I can summon Saber..."

"So you are willing to sacrifice your family's name to summon Saber?" Archer asked as she entered the living room with a tray of dessert in her hand. She put down the tray and passed us an ice-cream dessert each. Although I looked at them in suspicion, fearing that they may be poisonous but Rin and Saber happily took one and took a bite.

"You know Archer, although I regret summoning you, I am glad that you have good dessert making skills 3" Rin praised as she put a spoonful of dessert in her mouth. Her face immediately lighted up in happiness than one would expected from a child instead of a teenager. Since the more cautious Saber beside me is happily eating it, I guess it's not poisonous.

...

It's really delicious!

"Wow Archer, this is really delicious!" I praised as I stared at the dessert. This dessert was actually worth five stars if I had to rate it.

"That's of course." Archer said as she lifted her nose high up with pride. "As a servant of Archer, we got the skill 'independent action' because we always work alone like a sniper in the wild. Naturally we archers are given rank A+ cooking skills that came along with the 'independent action'."

"That's so convenient. I wish us Sabers have that kind of skill." Saber commented as he took another bite of the dessert. I wonder if I can learn how to make this kind of dessert?

"Okay now to the main point." Rin said as she put down her cup of dessert that is now empty. She eats so fast!

"If you want me to summarise if, you can say that you have been dragged into a certain game. A battle royale between seven Masters called the Holy Grail Wars." Rin summarised as she put on a serious face as she explained to me.

"Holy Grail Wars? Battle royale?" I could only mutter out the name of those foreign names that I have never heard before. Before I knew it, I finished my dessert as Archer gave the three of us another one.

"You've been selected as a Master, Arturia. You have a stigma on one of your hands, right? Those are your three Command Seals. It's the mark of a Master." Rin continued as she took another spoonful of dessert and went into her happy mood for a moment. She quickly realized her expression and put on her stern expression again. I looked at the 'Command Seals' on my left hand. True enough they were there, it looked like a holy cross with wings beneath it.

"Once every few decades, seven Masters are selected. Each Master is granted a Servant, and a battle to win the Holy Grail is held. I was chosen to be a Master, too. As long as you have the Command Seals, your Servant will continue to obey you. The Command Seals give you the right of absolute authority over them. That seal is what bends them to your will, even if it's something goes against the Servant's wishes. However, you lose one each time you give a command, so stop at the second one." Rin finished explaining as she finished her second cup. She looked towards Archer for more but had a disappointed face when Archer shook her head. However then Archer began to have a serious expression as she faced towards Rin.

"I must say, I'm surprised. You squandered a precious jewel to save the life of a witness." Archer asked Rin as she took a sit on the sofa opposite of us.

"Shut up! I still have a huge stock of gems, so I don't need to be stingy with them!" Rin replied with a redden face as she looked away from Archer. However I suddenly became very concern with what Archer has said.

"Rin, what did Archer meant by witness?" I asked as I began to feel insecure. I felt that I must have forgotten something very important. What could it be?

"The Holy Grail War must be a secret and mustn't be seen by anyone. The rule is that in the event you are spotted, that person must be silence at once." Archer has beaten Rin as she explained with a stern face towards us. "Even Lancer put the elimination of the witnesses ahead of his battle with us. Even though he realizes that you are now a master, he is also going to realize sooner or later that the other witness is still alive."

"Wait a minute then!" I unconsciously shouted as I dropped the dessert on the floor. Both Rin and Saber have become alerted but Archer just smirked at us.

"Where's Shirou's house?"

"I know the way, follow me!" Rin answered my question as we ran towards the door with our servants following behind us. There is no way that I am going to lose Shirou for a second time!

_Shirou!_

* * *

"It's him!"

I shouted as the magical barrier that surrounded the house sounded in my mind. So he followed me...what should I do, I was already killed once. No, I was killed, but I am now alive! Where did Arturia go can wait but now!

"Weapon, I need a weapon." I said to myself as I searched around the wide living room. On the group lied the metal poster that Fuji-nee left behind, I picked it up and was reminded about how Fuji-nee hit me with this thing last night.

"To think that yesterday was only a normal peaceful day..." I muttered as I smiled weakly at the only weapon I could find in my hand. Well it's not like I have any better choice anyway.

"Now that I have hit the bottom, there's nowhere to go but up! Trace, on!" I said as I focus my mind and concentrated my magical circuit.

"Component elements... Reinforcement complete!" I finished analyzing the structure of the metal sheet and reinforced it. Now it should be as hard as any metal.

"All right, come on! I am ready for you this time!"

"I hope that you would stop your futile resistance."

"Wha-" Suddenly I could feel a presence behind me as I quickly turned around and backed away. Just in front of me was the lancer that killed me just now. In his hands his lances were held threateningly as I held my metal sheet towards him.

"Just what is wrong with this world...now I have to kill the same witness twice..." The lancer muttered as he observed me carefully. I began to beware of his gaze before he suddenly swung his red lance towards me.

_Tink!_

The sound of metal pierced through my ear as I managed to bat away the lance before it reached my heart. However thanks to that my metal sheet now has a dent. If I have my shinai from the dojo I would have put up a better fight but it's a pity that I do not have that luxury of choice.

"So that's why you didn't die. I don't know what kind of sorcery you use but I now know that you have a faint magical power in you." The lancer said his thought out loud as he observed me. Shit, against his lances my metal sheet won't stand a chance no matter how reinforced it was. The storage house! There must be a suitable weapon there!

"Damn it!" I cursed as I braced myself and jumped out of the window. I crashed through the glasses and felt some cuts over my body. However they were nothing as compared as when I was stabbed in the heart last time. To my amazement, the lancer simply floated through the window. I ignored the urge to think how did he float through as I did nothing but ran towards the storage house like my mind told me to. Nothing else matters except for heading towards the storage house.

"Did you really think that you could run away?" Suddenly the lancer's words echoed just beside me. I turned to face him but instead I was kicked in the guts. I could feel the air sucked out of me as I flew towards the storage house. By luck, the door of the storage house wasn't lock and gave way when I bumped into it. I don't know should I hate him for kicking me or thank him for giving me a ride to my destination. But for now I need a better weapon!

"Just give up." The lancer said as he appeared and stabbed towards me. I have no time to find for a better weapon as I used the dent metal sheet to block it-

Tish!

"Damn it!" I cursed as the metal sheet broke and flew out of my hands. Now I am armless with the lancer directly in front of me. What should I do now?

"This is the end." The lancer declared as he aimed his red lance towards me, there was no hesitation in his eyes as he prepares to end my life permanently. "You are quite brave boy. You fight back with honour instead of begging your life. Maybe you were meant to be the seventh."

"...The seventh?" I muttered the mysterious word as I could only stare at him. What did he meant by the seventh? Not only that, I had totally no idea what was going on from the start!

"Either way, it's over for you." The lancer decided as he held his red lance towards me.

Are you kidding me?

I was given a second chance at life. I am not going to give in without a fight!

No way am I going to die a pointless death like this!

I am not going to let you kill me!

Suddenly, as my mind screamed for my survival, a pictu- no a vision on a...sword(?) appeared in my mind. Is that ...a sword...?

"Wha-" The lancer muttered as he covered his eyes with his arms. I also did the same to block out the intensive dark red light that were flashing behind me. Just what is happening?

"Another Servant Summoning? Wha-" The Lancer suddenly jumped away when a figure in black rushed forward, knocked me away and swung her swords towards him. The Lancer barely escaped the attack as he was forced out of the storage. I fell to the ground as I tried to process what happened.

"Wha-" I swallowed back my words as I looked at the figure before me. Standing in front of me with empty yellow eyes, she wore a black dress with dark armour. She looked at me with those empty eyes that desired to be filled. Her black sword in her hand that seemed to be too heavy for her was engrafted with a red tattoo that shone under the moonlight.

"I am Avenger, your Servant. I have come in response to your summons. From now on I shall be your sword and your fate shall lies with my sword. I ask you... Are you my Master?"

* * *

**A/N: Done, then first thing first.**

**Anon & others: I AM TRULY SORRY! I FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! Even though I managed to make a reason that Lancer can remember Saber (whether you guys can accept it is another matter to be discussed in the future...), I still want to apologize for forgetting it.**

**Yes I know many of you want to complain something about Saber Alter (well...at least I expected complains) I tried to squeeze Saber Alter into the story and even considered her to be a berserker. However in the end I concluded that Avenger shouldn't be restricted to (him) and other odd people like Saber Alter could be summoned without being well-known. If there are so logical complain and logical suggestion for Saber Alter to change class I would be willing to rewrite the last part of this chapter but for now its Servant Avenger.**

**I know many of you are confused with the facts of this world (except for the lancer's case which I am deeply sorry), they are mysteries that you have to wait to know them in het future.**

**I thank Rybalov, Ergast, SKYS, DedeTC, Fan of Fanfics21 and Anon for the review.**

**Please Read and Review! BTW I was listening to Kishi Ou no Hokori when writing the last part, it's such a nice song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/ Alter Night**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fate/Stay Night, King Arthur or Acherko.**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **3**

**Three Way Alliance**

_**What a stupid conclusion. Why did you refuse it?**_

**You saw it too?**

_**I thought you sacrificed everything you had to make it this far. How could you simply cast away what you worked so hard to obtain? It's too foolish for me to understand.**_

**Its cost is greater than any benefit it offers. That's all. That thing is no omnipotent wish-granting device.**

_**Then give it to me! You may not need it, but I do!**_

_**If it...If that thing is born, it can answer my every doubt.**_

_**It longs for its own life, its own birth! Please don't kill it! It...**_

_**Bang!**_

**And you...**

**You are too foolish for me to understand.**

"I am Avenger, your Servant. I have come in response to your summons. From now on I shall be your sword and your fate shall lie with my sword. I ask you... Are you my Master?"

"Mas...ter?" Shirou muttered the foreign word hesitantly as his eyes were fixed upon the figure that was standing over him. Her empty blond eyes looked down at him, freezing him to the floor. He was so overwhelmed by her beauty that he failed to remember how he was seconds from being killed.

Her gaze left him as she turned towards the door of the storage; Lancer had already recovered from the blow and had two of his lances levelling at the new arrival. However his face did not fail to reveal that he was surprised by her sudden arrival. However something was amiss as he looked as though he was blanking out.

The girl called Avenger slowly stepped out of the storage with heavy footsteps. Lancer snapped out of his trance as he focused on the new servant. Doubts continued to linger in mind as he opened his mouth.

Almost instantly, his words never managed to leave his mouth as like a shadow, Avenger launched forward in a huge step that appeared nothing more than a black blur to Shirou. Before my brain could comprehend what had happened, Avenger was already upon Lancer, her blade swung down with full force as it tried to end everything in one single powerful blow.

However, Servants were ancient heroes that were so strong that they were known by everyone in the world. Crossing his lances, Lancer blocked the powerful blow. His feet sank a few meters into the ground as he tried to hold his lances against the sword. Lancer never got the chance to be offensive. Avenger stepped back, pulling her sword back to deliver another crushing blow.

Instead of dodging, Lancer leapt backward, narrowly but perfectly dodging the slash as he landed on the ground with some distance away from Avenger to use the range advantage of his range weapons. Lancer wanted to say something, but his battle experience told him that it was not the time yet. He swallowed back his words and with a fierce battle cry, he dashed forward and stabbed with his threatening red lance. The lance left a streak of red in the dim light.

Avenger was not some ordinary swordsman, she perfectly side stepped, letting the lance graze through her armour. She batted the lance away before launching forward with her sword pulled back for a deadly strike. The sword left a streak of black line before it was blocked by the other lance. Not giving Lancer time to rest, at close range she delivered a furry of slashes that appeared to me as if they were launched at the same time. Lancer proved himself as a worthy spearman to be recognized as a heroic spirit by deflecting every single attack.

_These attack style... could she really be...  
_

"Saber..." Lancer muttered hesitantly as his lance was held against her sword. "...You are Sab-"

"That's wrong Lancer," Avenger answered before Lancer could finish his question. Her sword left the red lance as she walked away from Lancer without him leaving her sight. "I am Avenger, the eighth servant class that doesn't normally appear in this war."

"That's not possible! You are-"

"Do I look like the Knight that you fight against before?" Avenger's last words made Lancer held his mouth. The Saber he once knew was a beautiful knight. Not because of her natural beauty but in her pride of chivalry. Even though he suffered a shameful death, he could never hate Saber who upheld chivalry like him.

But was the person in front of him that Saber?

Her once blue and white armour was replaced with a dark black skin with red streaks along them. Her legendary sword of the knights was covered with dark, malice energy that was opposite of the golden light that represent the honor of chivalry. Her eyes...Her eyes were not the green ones that were filled with pride but had changed to a blond one with no life behind them.

"...What happened to you...?" Lancer asked as he looked at her. The more he looked, the more he realized that the knight he once fought was not the knight that was in front of him. Confusion clouded his minds as he gripped his lances tightly with frustration.

"Avenge-"

"Someone is coming... servants, there are two of them!" Avenger alarmed as she raised her blade and observed the surroundings. For a moment Lancer wondered if the one coming were Rider and Archer that came to disturb their duel again. He snapped out of his thoughts and readied his lances for the arrival of new enemy...

"!"

"...What's wrong Lancer?" Avenger asked as she carefully held her blade towards Lancer. All she needed was to have Lancer to draw his lances at her then she would immediately cut him down.

"I am sorry but I will have to withdraw from the battle now." Lancer answered as he lowered down his lances. He took a last look at Avenger, comparing it to Saber before he started to turn his back towards her. It was a dangerous move to turn your back towards your enemy, but he knew that no matter what happened, a knight would never stab anyone when their back were turned towards them.

"Are you running away?' Avenger acquired.

"It was my master's orders, and with two more servants coming I believe this is the wisest course of action." Lancer answered. "I advise you to put your master at somewhere safe. He is not a magus powerful enough to protect himself."

And then he was gone. Avenger made no attempt to chase after him as Lancer's presence slowly disappeared. Now she needs to focus on the other two servants. It won't be long until the two other servants arrived. She started to walk towards the gate before Shirou came out of the Storage house and stopped her.

"Who-Who are you?" He mumbled his words as he winced at the pain that Lancer gave him. Avenger turned her head towards him. Her empty eyes pulverised him on the spot, making him unable to move or say anything.

"I am your servant, Avenger. I know that you are confused about your situation but enemies are coming."

"Enemies? What do you mean by-" Before Shirou could finish my question, Avenger leapt over the walls of the house, a feat that he never thought possible. He quickly followed her by running to the gate; the bruise on his body slowed me down with pain as he tried to ignore them. The only thing he have in mind now is to chase after Avenger and get to know what is happening.

"Haa!"

"Shit!"

Like a shadow that appeared out of nowhere, Avenger landed in front of the servant in red and swung down a bone-crushing blow towards her. The servant in red summoned her pair of katana but before the reinforcement could be applied, the sword landed first and broke them into pieces. Not letting Archer to even create another pair of weapons, her sword cut through her flesh, deeply wounding her but not potential enough for an instant kill. Avenger quickly launched herself forward to claim the killing blow.

_Ting!_

"What?" Avenger muttered a small gasp as her sword came in contact with...a sword? In front of her, a blue servant stood before her, holding something invisible that was blocking her sword from reaching Archer. Avenger quickly got over the surprise before she pulled back her sword and readied another bone-crushing blow. Saber readied his invisible sword as he prepared to intercept the blow.

"Avenger wait!" Before she could swing down her sword, she halted her movement in response to Shirou's command. Saber took notice of the presence of the Avenger's master but made no move to leave Archer who was wounded behind him. Shirou quickly approached Avenger, unaware of the danger of the situation he was in.

"Step back Shirou! If you come any closer it will be dangerous for you!" Avenger warned as she started to step backwards to get closer to her master. Although one servant was down, the other servant was still standing and it would be dangerous for her to leave her master defenseless to other masters.

"Shirou?" From the shadows, Shirou heard a familiar voice as he directed his attention towards the source. Even though he couldn't see the figure under dim light at night, the culprit quickly revealed herself as she walked out of the shadows towards him.

"Arturia?" Shirou exclaimed. His heart relaxed upon knowing Arturia was safe, but it did not last for long.

"It seems that we were worried for nothing."

"Toh-Tohsaka!"

Following behind Arturia, Rin emerged out of the shadow that they were hiding in. Shirou wanted to approach Arturia but Saber was emitting a hostility that prevented him from doing so. Avenger picked up the hostility and was sending her own towards Arturia and Rin. Arturia and Rin couldn't move because they were frozen on spot by the emptiness that was radiating from Avenger's lifeless eyes. Archer who was on the ground could only sigh.

_What a mess._ Archer thought as she tried to get up and be the 'good guy', or in this case the 'good woman' to stop the hostile situation.

* * *

Accepting Archer's suggestion, the group entered the Emiya household. After doing some repairs to the house and explaining to Shirou about the basic rules of the Holy Grail War, the group sat across the long table in the living room with Avenger and Shirou at one side and Saber, Arturia and Rin at the other. To heal her wounds Archer had materialized back to her spiritual form to conserve her energy. Rin suggested Avenger and Saber to do the same but the two simply glared at each other before setting down on the cushion across each other. The two never left their gazes from each other, preparing to unleash their noble phantasm to their glory if one of them made a move. Shirou uncomfortably sit shifted a bit away from Avenger, which Avenger reacted by shifting to him more. The same thing happened to Arturia's side. Rin swore that she could hear Archer laughing before she started the conversation.

"So you say that you are Avenger, the eighth servant class that doesn't normally appear in the Holy Grail War? Does that mean that there will be eight servants in this war?"

"No," Avenger answered, her gaze never left Saber as she continued. "There will still be seven servants; I will be replacing one of the servant classes in this war. As a magus from the Tohsaka family, you should know about the Avenger that was summoned in the third war, don't you?"

"Yes, if I recalled correctly, there were reports of the Einzberns summoning an odd servant in the Holy Grail War replacing Berserker. Does that mean that you will be replacing Berserker again?" Rin asked, she sat at the front of the table with Avenger and Shirou on her left and Arturia and Saber on her right.

"There is that possibility, but other servants may also be replaced. Currently we know Saber, Archer, Lancer and Avenger. There should be three more servants left." Avenger answered.

"Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker...I hope that Berserker is the one that is going to be replaced, I don't really like the idea of fighting a mad man." Rin commented. As soon as the conversation ended a heavy atmosphere surrounded the group again.

"Now that I take a good look at you two..." Shirou spoke up, breaking the silence which Rin was thankful for. "Avenger and Arturia, you two looked alike. Don't you think so too Tohsaka?"

"Avenger and I?" "Arturia and I?"

Shirou, Saber and Rin (with Archer in her spiritual form) shivered when they heard the synchronised sound of the two blond girls. The two then looked at each other and inspected each other's features.

"Wow, they sound the same. Even the hair style is the same. Although Avenger has a whiter blond hair and her eyes were blond, you two could practically be twins!" Rin exclaimed. Both Shirou and Saber took this chance to take a good look at their servant and master; they really could pass off as twins. A polar opposite one.

"Hmm, even though they looked alike, my master is obviously the better one as compared to the servant." Saber mocked. Shirou swore that he felt the command seal in his hand twitched as response to the anger rising in Avenger.

"Are you picking up a fight?" Avenger replied, her tone full of malice that made the three masters there (including Archer) shivered.

"Only if you are brave enough to have one." Saber countered, he seemed to be unaffected by the malice but his words only made the others shivered more. Shirou realized that he has to do something or else something bad was going to happen.

"Now you two calm down first." Shirou interrupted. "Couldn't we talk this over?"

"Shirou/Emiya, you shut up!"

"Yes..." Shirou surrendered under the pressure of the two servants. Rin gave him a 'How-can-you chicken-out' look. Shirou replied with a 'Why-don't-you-try' look that managed to make her face away from Shirou. Arturia looked at her 'twin' and her servant before she asked.

"Avenger, Saber, you two only just met so why do you two hate each other? Even Archer who was the one being slashed has no problem of working together."

"Sorry Arturia but, this girl irks me for some reason after we crossed blade." Saber replied in an apologetic tone.

"What a surprised, we share the same sentiment." Avenger said as she continued to glare at Saber. Arturia sighed and gave the other two an 'I-done-my-best' look.

"Ah," Shirou let out a surprised gasp that managed to get the attention of everyone around the table. Shirou looked at Avenger with curious eyes and asked. "Avenger. How did you know that my name is Shirou? I don't recall telling you my name when we first meet."

"... ..."

Avenger did not reply as she just stared at Shirou. Shirou felt uncomfortable by the sudden shift of attention on him. For a moment he thought that he saw...sadness in her seemly lifeless eyes. He never got the chance to confirm his suspicion since Avenger turned her face away from him.

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Huh?"

A few gasp could be heard as everyone looked at Avenger with surprise. Saber tried to look pass the mask that Avenger was wearing but to no avail. Shirou, Rin and Arturia were surprised that she actually refused to answer a question from her master.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by-"

"Don't worry about it Arturia."

Shirou stopped Arturia in her half sentence and looked at Avenger again. This time Avenger had her face looking at him. Shirou gathered up his courage and asked. "Is there any reason that you refuse to answer?"

"Yes. If you really want me to answer, use your command spell to do it." Avenger replied in a threatening tone to her own master.

Avenger started to catch the interest of Saber even more. Even though he only focused on her because he 'hate' her, she has started to prove how interesting she was. However it was different for Rin, she snapped out of her speechless state and asked Avenger directly.

"You, how can you tell your master to-"

"If you don't want to tell then it's fine." Shirou interupted again before Rin could finish her complain. Rin looked as though she wanted to continue the arguement but Shirou gave her a look that told her 'It's-fine'. Arturia shifted nervously in her seat, she was also uncomfortable with her 'sister's' behavior but if her master,, Shirou said that it's fine, she had no right to say anything else.

"Then continuing on from this matter, Rin I believe it's time for them to _meet_ him right?"

Rin sighed in response to Avenger's comment, _I guess we better go and meet that fake priest..._ Rin thought as she got up from her seat and gotten everyone's attention.

"Then how about we started going?"

"Going? Where?" Shirou was the first to react with a question. Rin already expected the question so she answered.

"To pay a visit to the fake priest that oversees this battle."

_... ...Fake Priest? _The other four people around the table thought before they got up from their seats and followed after Rin. To Shirou and Arturia's disappointment, the two servants had to stand between them. There was so much that the two wanted to talk about but their servants just wouldn't let them talk. The dispute between Saber and Avenger has not ended so the trip to the church was a quiet one.

* * *

Due to the incomplete summoning, Avenger was in her physical form when they were going to the church. Saber refused to turn into his spiritual form and was constantly watching the movements of Avenger. Until the front of the church, the servants were left outside as the three masters entered the church, all the while hoping that Archer would be able to stop Saber and Avenger from fighting.

"This 'overseer' is in here?" Arturia asked as she looked at the structure of the church. It was a typical church but for some reason she felt... hostility from the church. She shrugged before listened to Rin's explanation.

"Yes, this is the Kotomine Church." Rin answered as they entered through the door. No lights were lit and only the moon light from above shone through the window.

"By the way Tohsaka, what sort of this... 'fake priest' person is?" Shirou asked.

"He's my legal guardian. Also as a Magus, he's my father's pupil, and you might even call him my second teacher."

"Magus? A church's priest is also a member of a heretical Council of Mages?" Both Shirou and Arturia muttered the foreign word to them. Rin sighed in her heart; she never thought that her Holy Grail War would be having two magus novices as her allies. She don't know whether she should be happy that her Saber-Archer-Avenger Alliance should be one of the strongest alliance that existed in the Holy Grail War or blamed herself for the misfortune of volunteering to take care of the novices.

"That's why he's such a pain to put up with. His name is Kotomine Kirei. I have been forced to put up with him for the past ten years. If I had my way, I never would have wanted to meet him in the first place." _...since it's because of him that all the Tohsaka family's money went to donations..._ Rin swallowed the last sentence back to her mouth. Some things were better left unsaid.

"I, too, had no desire to have a pupil who fails to show her teacher the proper respect." The sound of footsteps could be heard before a tall figure in black clothing appeared. Although he wore a cross around her neck, both Shirou and Arturia felt that he gave off a feeling of a fake priest.

"I brought the sixth and seventh masters to see you. The boy here is technically a Magus, but he's a complete novice, the girl here doesn't know magic at all. I couldn't stand by and watch so I brought them here for you to explain the rules." Rin said to the priest.

"And what might your name be?" The priest who was Kotomine Kirei bent down and looked at them.

"Emiya Shirou."

"Arturia Pendragon." Arturia said with hesitant. When she first saw the man, she was overcome with the urge to...kill him. She doesn't know this person but she felt...she _knew_ that this person was more than he seemed.

"Emiya Shirou and Arturia Pendragon?" Kirei repeated the name and smirked. Arturia was again assaulted with the feeling of danger but she chose to ignore then, even so she unconsciously raised her guard against this person.

"And you are certain that you two are Master that will be fighting in this war?" Kirei asked, to his amusement Shirou replied 'no.'

"All these stuff about masters and Holy Grail Wars, I don't understand a word of it." Shirou continued.

"This is a serious problem. Very well, this is the first time that Rin has ever asked for my help. For that, Emiya Shirou and Arturia Pendragon, I will never be able to repay you." Kirei replied as he looked at Rin. Rin maintained her emotionless face as a response to Kirei's mock. Deep inside Rin, she wanted to say a few things to him but her reputation was at stake. Rin left Kirei's attention after being unable to find anything interesting and faced the two masters.

"Listen. Being a master isn't something that can be handed over to another. And once you have become one, neither can you simply quit. The Command Seals you bear are also a stigmata. The role of Master is a trial that is bestowed upon one. One cannot simply walk away from it simply because it is inconvenient. If you truly wish to give up your status as Master, your only option is to obtain the Holy Grail and make your wish come true."

"Make my wish come true?" Shirou repeated after the phrase that bothered him. Kirei looked at him, smirked and continued.

"If you acquire the Grail, any wish can be yours, even cleaning any tarnish your soul may have acquired in the process. Indeed, it is even possible to go back and start all over from the beginning. So you should make your wish. And should the time come, thank your lucky stars that you were chosen as a master. If you wish to erase those invisible burns that you carry, simply accept your stigmata."

"Kirei, would you please get to the point? I asked you to explain the rules to him." Rin interrupted as she couldn't stand the rambling of the fake priest anymore. However the words that were already spoken already took effect in the two.

"I'll cut to the chase, then. This battle is called the Holy Grail War, and it is a contest between seven masters using their servants. We do not engage in this barbarity because we wish to. It is all part of a rite to determine who is worthy to possess the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail...? The one from the legends?" Arturia spoke up and asked.

"The Holy Grail that appears in this city is indeed the genuine article. As proof, we may look to the astonishing miracles that happen here, one of which is the servants. Servants are entities that are something which approaches the level of High Spirits. They are historical figures, or those who are now heroes of legend who have been given physical form by the Holy Grail. In principle. They are always at their master's side in spirit form, but they can be made to materialize and fight when the need arises."

"Your Avenger is different, though, Emiya. Her master is a screw-up so she can't take spiritual form." Rin mocked. Shirou sweat dropped at Rin's choice of words as his image of her idol figure broke into pieces.

"Avenger?" Kirei asked.

"Ah that's right, Emiya's servant is the Avenger class. I don't really know much about Avenger but an Avenger was summoned in the third war right?" Rin answered Kirei.

Kirei looked at Shirou, then outside the church where the servants were. He returned his attention back to Shirou and smirked. "Ho? This shall be an interesting war then. This miracle that is very nearly resurrection of the dead could rightly be called magic. If the Holy Grail possesses such power, surely it bestows limitless power upon its holder. In the face of such facts, the question of its authenticity is rendered moot."

"All right, I'll assume for now that the Holy Grail really exists. But I don't see why you have to kill over it. If it's that powerful, why doesn't everyone share it?"Shirou asked. A naive question from Arturia's point of view. But Arturia didn't dislike Shirou having these kinds of thoughts.

"A sensible position to take, However, we do not have the luxury of that choice. The Holy Grail selects those humans who are most worth to possess it and determines it one owner by having those potential owners compete for it. The selection of the seven masters, the summoning of the servants, all of this is carried out by the Grail itself. These are the Holy Grail Wars, a time-honoured rite in which people are chosen by the Grail and kill each other to attain it."

"Even if one can be chosen, that doesn't mean you have to kill the other Masters." Shirou exclaimed.

"Hold it. There's no rule saying that the Masters absolutely have to kill each other. Isn't that right Tohsaka?" Arturia commented.

"You're right Arturia, the Holy Grail is a spiritual object. Only Servants, who are also spirits, can touch it. The point of the Holy Grail Wars is to eliminate all servants but your own." Rin replied.

"Eliminate all servants but your own...Oh I get it! If your servant is the only one left, it would be the only one that could touch the Grail." Shirou said.

"Right, so if you defeat their servants, there's no need to kill the master, too." Rin continued.

"But, that doesn't mean that we would not die in this Holy Grail War, does it?' Arturia asked as she looked at Rin. Rin felt a bit relief for Arturia to be more flexible than Shirou.

"You are correct young lady. A servant cannot exist without a master. In which case it means that the most efficient way to defeat a servant is to kill its master. But a servant that's lost its master doesn't simply disappear immediately. A different master can use his command seals to forge a new pact. A master who lost his servant and a servant who lost its master can make a new pact and rejoin the battle." Kirei explained.

"If you use up your Command Seals, you will be freed from your duties as master. Of course, if there were such a Magus, it would mark him as incompetent. No, a mere fool." Kirei continued. "If that should happen to you, I guarantee you your safety. That is my duty as overseer of this series of Holy Grail Wars. This is the fifth Holy Grail War that has been held here in this city. The last one was ten years ago."

"Have you people lost your minds? You are telling me that you have done these four times?' Shirou shouted in anger, he obviously doesn't like the idea of having this battle royale occurring in this city so many times.

"The Holy Grail Wars of the past had grown altogether too brutal. The masters were driven on by their desires and simply butchered one another indiscriminately. Because of that, the Council of Mages dispatched an overseer beginning with the third war. As the overseer of the Holy Grail War I ask you again. Emiya Shirou, Arturia Pendragon, do you or do you not intend to participate in this Holy Grail War as one of the chosen Masters?" Kirei asked the two.

Shirou looked as though he was in deep thought before he answered. "I will fight."

"Then what about Arturia Pendragon?" Kirei asked Arturia.

"I will fight but I want to confirm something." Arturia replied. Kirei smirked as he asked.

"And what might your doubts be?"

"Have the Holy Grail granted any wish?" Arturia asked.

"For the past four Holy Grail War, there was no one sole winner so no wish was granted. However if you managed to win this war, you would probably be the first one to be able to use the Holy Grail."

"Then that settles everything then. Let's return." Rin suggested as soon as Kirei finished talking. Shirou and Arturia nodded as they followed Rin out of the door.

"Rejoice, my son! Your dreams will finally come true. Without a clear-cut evil, your wish will not come true. Even if you do not wish to admit it, virtue must have vice to fight against. To you, the loftiest dreams and the vilest desires have the same meaning. Oh, there is no point in trying to gloss over it. That conflict is completely appropriate for a human."

"And young lady, I do not know what you may wish for but, I have great expectation on you."

* * *

The three got out of the church to find Archer all exhausted for trying to keep Saber and Avenger from fighting. Shirou and Arturia managed to calm their respective servants down as they made their way back to the Emiya household.

"So aside us, there were four more servants left?" Shirou asked.

Rin nodded. "Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Berserker. Four of these five will be our enemy. I wondered which one will be the one that is replaced..."

"Lancer is already confirmed." Arturia joined in the discussion. "our most likely enemy would probably be-"

"Arturia!"

"Shirou!"

Both servants shouted in alarm as the three master turned their head over. In front of the road where they had walked from. A little girl with a giant ...monster could be seen on the top of the road. Without a doubt, that giant monster was a servant. Both Saber and Avenger summoned their blades and faced their new enemy. The enemy's master, a little girl that couldn't be more than twelve years old skidded in front of them and said.

"Good evening Onii-chan. This is the second time we met like this, isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: Done, not a really good chapter except for Lancer vs Avenger part.**

**I thank SKYS, Ergast, Blitz12, Fan of Fanfics21, maximorph1, DemonRaily, Just passerby, neetizen and Darth Vicious for the reviews.**

**I have not much things to say yet. But I know that I will have questions about why Saber and Avenger hate each other. I thought it would be interesting so I add it in. As for why, light hate dark and dark hate light, those kind of concepts.**

**Berserker is still Hercules and Rider has been decided! Now left Assassin! Now debating Assassin, got any good Assassin write your choice under the very convenient review below. **

**Please read and review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/ Alter Night**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fate/Stay Night, King Arthur or Acherko.**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **4**

**Owners of the Holy Sword**

"That is Berserker…" Rin muttered under her breath as they watched in wary of the giant blocking their path. His overwhelming presence brought fear to the masters and even hesitancy to the servants.

"Shirou do you know that Master?" Arturia asked.

"…No I don't," Shirou said hesitantly. "…I only bypassed her last night but I never seen her before in my life."

"Well," Saber made a sarcasm. "that's quite a lovely new friend that you made."

Saber and Avenger positioned themselves in front of their respective masters with their swords ready. Archer was still in spirit form but could materialize when necessary. No matter how outsider look at the situation, it was obviously that the Berserker was going to lose in a three vs one battle.

_But the enemy is Berserker. _ Archer warned her master. _There is no way to figure out what kind of servant the Einzbern would have summoned._

Rin wanted to answer Archer. However she could not think of a productive reply to her servant. Berserker was the most unstable class among the seven classes. They were legendary heroes that went through madness and were rumored that they could fight one on one with any of the classes even Saber. Now they have a giant Berserker summoned by the Einzbern family in front of them. Archer was still wounded and Avenger was not a proper servant due to her incompetent master. Saber was the only trump card they had but she had a gut feeling that nothing was going to turn out alright.

"Get them Berserker!"

"Gwaaarrrr!"

The loud and fierce cry of the giant snapped Rin back to reality. She saw a blur of someone rushing towards the Berserker. She thought that it was Saber but to her horror, it's Avenger.

"Idiot! You are being too reckless!" Saber cried out and followed after Avenger. Avenger did not take notice of the servant behind him and made no attempt to withdraw.

_Tink!_

Avenger stood her ground as she blocked the great sword that came smashing into the ground with the entire weight of the Berserker in mid air. The opposing force pierced the stillness of the air, the crimson deadly eye was glaring into the small figure below him.

"Gwaaarrrr!"

Berserker landed onto the ground with a big thud, the ground broke into pieces as Avenger batted the great sword away and dodged back, barely evading a huge slash to her waist that would prove fatal to her condition.

Avenger looked at Berserker. She met this Servant again. Last time even with the help of Assassin they had to hold him off until the shadows consumed him. This time there was no shadow. Shirou would be in danger if he managed to bypass him. This time she would finish off Berserker once and for all.

"Gwaaaarrrrr!"

"Haaaah!"

Avenger's black sword was engulfed with blazing black flame as it danced in the air to counter against the whirlwind slashes of the gigantic sword. The two swords parried against each other, the clashing of steel tore the air and everyone else in the scene could only look at the scene of a small girl holding herself against the monster like giant.

"Gwaaarrrr!"

The air was blown away as the Berserker let out a fierce cry into the night. He brought the great sword all the way back before smashing it down towards Avenger. There was no way that someone as tiny as Avenger would have been able to block that. Even if she dodged he would immediately leapt towards her and ended her before she could regain her balance.

"Don't mock me with brute strength!" Avenger shouted. The black flame started to burn more furiously and grew until it became as big as Berserker's great sword.

_TINK!  
_

The giant great sword crashed down upon Avenger. She immediately blocked it with her shadow sword. The great sword came into contact with the shadows and were held there. Nobody had managed to block his giant sword that came with full force in his life. Avenger had just amused Berserker, a small a fragile looking girl being the first one to achieve that.

"That..." Ilya muttered. " is Angra Mainyu, isn't it."

The little girl up at the hill looked down at the figure holding against Berserker. The only special class that the Einzbern made was Avenger class who could control Angra Mainyu. However the plan failed when they ended up summoning a weak servant that distorted the third Holy Grail War. Only the Einzbern family should know how to summon an Avenger.

Yet, an Avenger that could actually be on pair with Berserker was there, her master was actually her brother that did not even learn proper magic or did any summoning ritual. It was a mystery who was this Avenger that was corrupted by Angra Mainyu.

"Amazing..." Rin let out a gasp. "...To think that Avenger can hold herself against that monster... just who is she?"

While everyone was amazed by Avenger's ability, Saber was disturbed. He wanted to join into the fight and helped Avenger out but there was no opening to let him in. It was as if Avenger herself was blocking all the possible routes for him to join it. That was not the only thing that disturbed him.

_That sword... Why does it seem so familiar?_

"Gwaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Berserker roared as it brought his great sword back again. This time he was serious. He unleashed another whirlwind of heavy slashs towards Avenger. She stood on her ground and parried away every single fatal strike that could end her life. As Berserker's sword began to swing faster and faster, the more shadows Avenger has summoned to fight on pair against Berserker.

_This is bad! _Avenger thought as she continued to parry another fatal death away from her. _If this keeps up my pr-Agh!_

Avenger never got her chance to finish her thought when her deepest fear happened. Berserker's sword raced through the air in a huge arc and headed for her waist. This time her shadows had vanished and only the thin black sword remained.

Avenger still managed to block a fatal wound from Berserker. However she could not brace herself from the impact and she was blown away. Her back crushed into the wall, red blood began to choke in her throat and began to run down from her mouth. She had not received a fatal damaged from Berserker but...

"No...I can't...Shi-Shiro-"

Her weak voice traced in the air before her body gave in. With a huge thud her body fell onto the floor. There was no sign of her to stand up again.

"Avenger!" Shirou shouted. He immediately ran towards for her regardless of the danger.

"Gwaaarrrr!"

Shirou would not be able to make it in time. Berserker was already standing over his fallen enemy and was preparing to execute a death blow to end this once and for all. However the clashing sound of the metal told him that he missed his chance. The one that is standing in front of him now is Saber with his invisible sword holding against the great sword.

"Sorry Berserker," Saber said as he held his invisible sword against him. "this lady already had an appointment with me so I can't let you kill her off yet. Come get me if you can mad warrior!"

Saber parried another strike away before he ran away from Berserker, drawing him away from the wounded Avenger. Berserker took the bait and started to chase after him. Despite his large body, he was still faster than Saber. Saber barely avoided an attack to his head as he began to run onto the lamp post and then on the wire lines, gaining some altitude.

"Haaaaa!"

Saber jumped down with his invisible sword raised high and brought it down. Berserker brought his sword up and blocked the attack. The impact brought Saber flying into the air before he managed to land himself onto the ground.

"Rin, isn't there anything we can do?" Arturia asked. Avenger was already down and only her servant Saber was the only one left.

"Archer, can't you do anything?"

_That's impossible... _Archer replied to Rin in her spiritual form. _Unlike Saber and Avenger, I have no strength to block any of Berserker's attack. I have no chance in fighting him with my current status._

"Damn it!" Rin cursed. She knew that Archer was right. However the feeling of being helpless still haunted her.

Arturia stood silently as she watched the battle between Saber and Berserker continued. Unlike Avenger, Saber seemed to have learn from her and prefered to use hit and run attacks at Berserker. Even so, every single one of Berserker's attack must be avoided. If one of them hit Saber, he would undoubtedly die. At the side Shirou had his servant in his hands. All of them were at lost at what to do as Berserker continued to harass Saber with continuous attacks.

"Gwaarrrrr!"

"Wha-Arg-"

Saber let out a gasp when the gigantic sword hit his waist at the side, blowing his away and crushing onto the wall beside Shirou. No matter how agile Saber was, in the end he still couldn't block one of the many blows that came for him. Berserker leapt into the air. Two Servants have already became his victims, with his strength there would be no doubt that he would be able to kill all the other Servants with ease.

_Looks like I have no choice. It's all or nothing now!_

"That is..." Arturia muttered under her breath as Saber's invisible sword began shone. Waves of air that was surrounding the invisible sword began to burst out, creating a tornado that even slowed down Berserker's fall.

On Saber's hand, the invisible air began to fade and the hidden sword was revealed. The sword was a lot of more broader than Avenger's sword. There was a haloed cross above the hilt with a blue and gold frame along with a line of 9 receding golden diamonds that run the length of the blade before ending near the point. With the air bursted out, the sword began to shine brighter as if it was absorbing light. Everyone in the area knew what did that bright sword mean.

"Ex-"

"Gwaarrrrr!"

"-Calibur!"

A pillar of light slammed into Berserker's body milliseconds before his great swords reached him. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded everyone. Berserker was blown away by the attack and crashed through a wall with his gigantic body. A cloud of smoke appeared after the destruction of the wall covered up Berserker and the silent announced the end of the battle.

"That is the legendary sword... Excalibur..." Rin said as she stared at the sword in amazement. Even now the sword was still shining brightly as the wielder stood proudly at his victory.

_No, that can't be Excalibur..._

Arturia thought as she looked the sword. One part of her mind told her that her Servant was King Arthur and that was the legendary Excalibur. However her heart seemed to... reject the fact that that sword in Saber's hand was the Excalibur. She found herself constantly looking at the black sword that was lying beside Avenger. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to hold that sword in her hands _again_.

_Again? I never touched that sword before._

"Are you alright Arturia?" Saber asked as he approached his master. For a moment Arturia found herself wanting to get away from the strange sword in his hand but she regained her posture and remained in her place.

"I am fine. More importantly Avenger..." Arturia replied as they walked towards Shirou and Avenger.

Avenger was still alive. That was the greatest relief for Shirou when she fought against that monster. However the situation was getting serious, Avenger was unconsciousness and she was having a dangerous fever. She looked so weak and fragile as compared to the time when she fought against Berserker.

"This is bad!" Rin shouted after examining Avenger's body. "She is running out of prana fast. We have to get her home as fast as-"

"Grrr..."

Rin could not finish her sentence. It was not because someone cut her off but the sound of Berserker brought fear to everyone in the area.

"No way...that is not possible..." Saber muttered under his breath.

Berserker emerged out of the debris. His body was unscratched as if Saber's noble phantasm never hit him just now.

"That's impossible!" Rin shouted out of fear and confusion. "How can that thing survived an Anti-Fortress noble phantasm at that level!"

"Oh come on, you can't possibly win." Ilya said proudly as she stood beside her Berserker. "My Berserker here is Greece's most powerful hero after all."

"Greece's most powerful hero... Don't tell me!"

"That's right, the devil standing here is Hercules. However I must praise King Arthur standing over there, to think that you actually managed to kill my Berserker, if only once. But that's too bad, he won't die for good unless you kill him twelve times."

"Twelve times... Hercules!" Saber grunted as his eyes widened.

"That's right. The Greek hero Hercules endured twelve trials to atone for his sins, and as his reward, he was made immortal."

"A stockpile of lives... Multi layers of resurrection spells..." Rin muttered. She had thought that Berserker was dead for good. She should have known that the Einzbern would summon such a powerful monster in this war.

"That's why he won't die that easily." Ilya continued. "A curse of immortality makes him live through deaths that he avoided in life. That's my Berserker's Noble Phantasm, the God Hand."

"Berserker died from you noble phantasm just now but he still has eleven more lives."

"Are you kidding me?" Rin cursed. "We have to kill this thing another eleven times!"

"That's right. That's why I say that you cannot win." Ilya gave the final execution order. "Kill them all Berserker!"

"Gwaarrrrrrrrr!"

Berserker charged forward and unleashed a fury of attacks. Saber quickly stood up against him and tried to block the blows. Each blow that smashed into his sword made his feet sank deeper into the ground.

Saber could not dodge nor run away. His master and the others were just behind him. If any of Berserker's blow hit them they would die instantly. His only option was to continue to hold out until Berserker left an opening for him to drive him back to give him some space for movement.

IF Berserker was capable of even leaving an opening for him.

His vision started to become red. The wound that he received from Berserker earlier has not been healed and blood were running down from his head, some entered his eyes and blurred his vision. He knew that it was simply a matter of time before the wound would affect his performance and left an opening for Berserker.

It was just like Ilya said, there was no way that they could win.

"Archer get everyone out of here!" Saber shouted as he blocked one of Berserker's blow and pushed him back. Saber changed his mind of hit and run tactic and fought one on one directly like Avenger, not giving Berserker a chance to get past him.

"What do you mean by that Saber!" Arturia shouted back. There was no way that she could abandon her servant. She felt insulted that her servant even suggested that.

"That's our only choice left!" Saber parried away another blow. "At least you all must survive!"

"But-"

"...He is right Arturia." Rin grabbed Arturia. "There is no way that we can win against Berserker with our current state..."

"No I am not leaving my servant!" Arturia shook away Rin's hand.

However Arturia knew that Saber and Rin were right. There was no way but to escape. If she is to value the life of her servant, she have to treasure it and escape now.

But then, why were her legs not willing to move.

Something was wrong.

Something was preventing her from running away.

What was this pain in her heart that was preventing her from doing so?

"What's wrong Arturia?" Shirou asked in concern while carrying Avenger in her arms.

Arturia did not reply anything to Shirou. Instead, her eyes were focused onto the small fragile girl in his arms. When Avenger rushed out and engaged Berserker, she felt as if she was the one that fought against the monster. She felt that something was wrong when she was just standing at the side doing nothing. She should be Avenger, the one that was fighting at the front. Something was wrong.

No, it's not that something was wrong.

_Everything was wrong._

Like Saber and Avenger, she should also have something precious in her hand. Something that belonged to her. Something that let everyone recognised her.

_Something that I could protect people with._

"Gwaarrrrr!"

"Arg!"

The time has come. Berserker unleashed a storm of death. The wound that Saber received made him twitched, that was all the time Berserker needed to deliver a bone-crushing blow towards the wounded knight.

Saber flew towards the wall and crashed through it. He was at his limit already, soon even without fighting against Berserker he would disappear if he stretched himself any further.

_I guess this is the end...To think that I could not even protect my master...It's no wonder that I failed as a King-_

_Do not give up, my fellow knight._

_That voice..._

Saber opened his eyes.

Someone was standing in front of him.

Something seemed to be majestic about her, yet he could never find out what was it.

In her hand held a Holy Sword that was shining brightly under the moonlight.

The undefeated king lifted her sword and prayed. She was not praying for a miracle, she was praying for all the warriors that had fought with honor until their last moment approached.

The entire city began to light up. Sparkles of lights began rise from the ground and surrounded her as if entrusting their hopes to her. Even though his eyes were covered with blood, she stood brightly in front of him. Her sword raised up in the air gathered all the hope that was lost. In his heart he knew that one of the lights belonged to him.

**Her sword shines,**

**a dream that all warriors scattered in battle, past, present and future,**

**hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments approach.**

**She carries their will as her pride,**

**bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty.**

**Now, the undefeated king sings aloud the name of the miracle she holds in her hands.**

**Its name is...**

He reached out his hand towards the king, but he was too far away and wounded to gasp her. Berserker charged towards the king, refusing to blend in with the knights and the honor of chivalry. The undefeated king opened her eyes and unleashed all the hopes that the knights entrusted to her with.

"Ex-"

"Gwwaaaarrrrrrrrrr!"

"-Calibur!"

The piercing golden ray burst out of Excalibur and hit Berserker who was directly in front of her. Berserker stood onto his ground and held his giant great sword to block that attack. The light annihilated all that stood in its path. The great sword simply broke into pieces, Berserker continued to withstand the destructive power as his hand reached out to crush the king's head.

The hand never gotten close to touch it.

"I don't believe it..." Ilya watched the entire event in shock. "A master actually killed Berserker nine times... Just what is she!"

Ilya was not the only one that was shocked by the turn of event. Rin and Shirou could not believe what had happened with their eyes. Now on Arturia's hand is Avenger's sword. she had took it before shielding her fallen servant and confronted Berserker. Shirou wanted to chase after her but... he felt that he could trust her in this. Both of them was spared from the damage by the light because Berserker, who was directly in front of Arturia, stood his ground and absorbed all the damage. They would probably be hurt by the flying debris if Berserker did not hold his ground.

"Arturia!" Shirou shouted when Arturia suddenly lost her balance and fell. Shirou was still carrying Avenger so Rin was the one that ran towards her.

"Don't worry, she only fainted." Rin reassured Shirou. Shirou sighed a breath of relief, he was afraid that what would happen to Arturia if she used some magic as powerful as that. Now they just have to-

"Grrr... ..."

"What!"

Shirou and Rin gasped as they looked at burnt body behind them. Berserker was in a beyond recognisable state. He looked nothing like his original form and seemed like a giant skeleton. The giant skeleton like monster slowly stood on his feet, his remaining yellow eye shone menacingly at the girl in Rin's hand.

"Gwarrr!"

Berserker roared as his remaining left hand reached towards Rin and Arturia. Rin cursed as she took out a few of her precious jewels capable of destroying Berserker at least once.

"That's enough Berserker."

"!"

Berserker's hand paused in mid air, just seconds before Rin decided to bet on killing him at least once and ran away. For a moment he thought that it was his master's voice but he knew he was wrong. The voice was familiar but it was definitely not Ilya's childish voice. Berserker retracted back his hand and looked around, until a presence began to materialize in front of him.

She was wearing a long separated red coat that covered her small body. Her snow-like hair slowly materialized with a faint color of pink in it. He could feel that she was a servant but nothing was on her hands. Standing in front of another servant without having your weapon drawn was suicide.

However Archer still did not summon any weapons, because she knew that Berserker would never hurt her.

"Return back and rest Berserker." Archer whispered to Berserker in a soft and gentle tone. The skeleton like giant continued to stare at the servant that gave orders to him.

"Wait what are you doing Berserker! It is just one more servant quickly finish her off!"

Ilya shouted as she struggled in Berserker's arms. Berserker made sure that his master was put where she would not fell off when he leapt and then took a second glance back at Archer.

_Go._

Berserker turned back his head and with a huge thud, he leapt into the sky and disappeared into the forest far away. Ilya was tempted to order Berserker with a command seal to finish the remaining servants off. However she slowly understood that it was all for her safety and just quietly let herself rest to help Berserker recovered faster as they got home in their castle.

"Archer, did you know Hercules?" Rin asked. Archer continued to look at where Berserker had head before she turned her attention back to her master. She hesitated before she nonchalantly replied.

"Who knows, it's all thanks to a certain master that my memories are mixed up."

* * *

"Did you see that, Lancer? As compared to that insignificant Saber, in the end her brilliance was the one that forced the twelve lives Hercules to retreat. How can you doubt any further that that person is not the Saber that we know?"

On top of a skyscraper, two figures could be seen looking at the direction where a pillar of light had appeared and shook the earth and heaven. One was in golden armor with with red eyes of a hunter, the other was in teal battlesuit with a pair of orange eyes that were full of doubt and confusion at the turn of events.

"Then why is she here as a human? You told me that she was caught by her own noble phantasm and died in the previous war." Lancer asked.

"A foolish mongrel trying to question me? Hmp, I will let insolent manner pass since it is a confusing situation." Gilgamesh replied. "There was no doubt that Saber had perished in the last war."

"Then why-"

"It's the will of the Holy Grail." Gilgamesh answered before Lancer even finished voicing his question. "It is the will of the Holy Grail to revive me and let me stay in this world until the fifth war. Then this must also be the will of the Holy Grail that let Saber appeared, not as a servant but as a master for this war."

"The will of the Holy Grail... you are keeping secrets from me, aren't you?" Lancer turned and looked at Gilgamesh.

However, Gilgamesh only spared him a glance before he continued to look at the unconsciousness Saber far away. "Oh? A proud knight that kept secrets of his own dared to talk back to me?"

"!"

Lancer's eye twitched as he raised his alert for any moment from Gilgamesh. Even though he never fought with him before, he knew that he was a high level servant that could probably kill Berserker twelve times with ease.

"Hm, I am not interested in some filth that has become corrupted. If that filth interested you I may let you have it. However that Saber is mine."

"..."

Lancer did not say anything as they watched the group of masters and servants entered their own japanese residence. It was until they were out of sight until Gilgamesh decided to go back to their master.

"It's time to return Lancer. I am sure that Kirei will be quite interested to know what he has missed out."

"..."

Lancer did not say anything as the two servants began to vanish from the skyscraper as if they weren't there in the first place.

* * *

_I finally found you._

_We were separated by the gods that cursed us._

_But nothing can stop us from seeing each other again._

_Let us continue the duel on that plaza once again… Let us relive that joy_

_Joy of fighting. Joy of being together._

* * *

**A/N: And done...whew I am dead tired...I am going to sleep after this...wait I got test to study...sigh...**

**Anyway I am going to make this brief, even until now I still can't decide who shall be Assassin or maybe Caster so I will just leave it to the poll.**

**I know that this chapter was bringing the story a bit too fast but I can't help it. I only notice this when I was doing the grammar checking.**

**By the way, I know that I have horrible grammar. Well I can hope that you will go easy on me but I will really appreciate if you will point out the grammar mistake you find in this story.**

**Please Read and Review and Vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate/ Alter Night**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fate/Stay Night, King Arthur or Acherko.**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **5**

**Justice and Injustice**

"_**From now on, I will only fight for Sakura's justice."**_

"Don't worry. The three of them were pretty low on prana after the fight just now. Let them rest until their prana slowly recover." Rin said as she closed the door where Arturia and Avenger were sleeping in. Saber had faded back into his spiritual form, the command seal on Arturia's hand reassured them that Saber had not died when he vanished.

By the time they reached Shirou's house, the sun was beginning to rise already. The remaining members of the group were all seated around the wooden table in the living room. Shirou tried to maintain a calm face but his worried eyes betrayed him. _He must be worried about Avenger and Arturia_, Rin thought as she sat beside Archer who was opposite of Shirou.

"Just now... What happened?" Shirou said while trying to steady his shivering voice. Rin could not find a reason nor an excuse to mock him, she was as surprised as the turn of event herself.

There were a few points that she had listed down to several points a clear view of what had happened last night.

One, Illya von Einzbern has summoned the strongest servant, Hercules, a Berserker with multiply stock of lives.

Two, the Berserker, even without its stock of lives is a worthy opponent that can easily defeated Avenger and Saber. Rin doubt that Avenger, Saber and Archer working together at their strongest condition can even defeat that monster.

Three, the one that was disturbing her the most, Arturia. She took Avenger's sword and unleashed a noble phantasm similar to Saber's Excalibur. If there was a difference she have to point out, Arturia's noble phantasm was stronger than her servant.

There was simply no way that something as absurd like that was possible. Servants were ancient heroes summoned by the Holy Grail. They were further enhanced with superior powers from the Grail to fight for their master for the Grail. One of the known facts was that Servants have to be the strongest beings that could ever exist in this world.

Yet Arturia broken that rule. She picked up a servant's weapon and unleashed a far greater noble phantasm that took away Berserker's seven lives. Rin thought off many theories, only one of them nudged her the most.

Arturia is not a human.

"-Rin, are you listening?"

"Eh-ah..."

Rin's trail of thoughts were broken up by Archer's voice. She tried to shake away the absurd thought in her mind. Arturia was definitely a human, she was also a master. It was more likely that she had a strong magical circuit like her that's all.

She hoped that that was really the case.

"Sorry," Rin apologized as her mind returned back to the conversation. "what were we talking about again?"

"Like I am saying, what are we supposed to do now?" Shirou said. "Arturia, Avenger and Saber are now unconsciousness. If that Illya girl with her Berserker come for us we are as good as dead."

"We wouldn't need to worry about that problem." Archer joined. "Berserker has taken quite a lot of damage. It would take at least weeks for that monster to be completely back to action. The only other servant that know about our location is Lancer. I will deal with him when he comes."

Archer said with confident. Her confidence brought relief to the two. Archer was the only servant they had that was just fully healed. If Lancer appeared, they knew that they could count on Archer until the others recovered.

However that did not solve their problem.

"It's better for us to stick together and stay in the house with the other three people that are sleeping are now." Rin said. "Since Archer can only be at one place at a time, that only leave one more option doesn't it?"

"Tohsaka, what are you talking about?"

Shirou was clueless about what Rin had said. However, Archer smirked.

"What Rin is trying to say is that, she want to sleep together with you under the same roof-"

"NO I DID NOT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Archer realized, servant or not, they could still be pushed back when someone angry threw a pillow, or in this case the cushion Rin was previously sitting on at them. Rin was very cute when she was angry. Archer quickly moved away the cushion that was blocking her view but sulked when Rin turned her red beat face away from her.

"What I am trying to say is that we should stay in one place together so that the pervert-minded servant here can protect us better! Of course I will be taking the room furthest away from you!" Rin shouted and ended it with a 'hmp!'. Shirou scratched his head at the situation between Rin and her servant, until his mind clicked.

"Wait that means that you are staying here!?"

"That's right. You got a problem with that?" Rin replied with a glare that shutted Shirou up. Shirou wondered how should he deal with the fake impression of the perfect student he had on Rin before last night.

"Well don't give him too much pressure Rin." Archer smiled. "You two will be living together after all."

"Stop making the entire thing sound like that!"

Shirou rubbed his temple as Archer continued to tease Rin. They haven't even slept for the entire day yet they were still so lively, Shirou wondered if they could even share a portion of their energy with him.

Luckily today is Sunday, that means that Sakura and Fuji-nee would not be coming here in the morning. There will be enough time for _that_. As tired as Shirou was, he decided that he could not waste anything time anymore, not when Arturia and Avenger were unconsciousness.

"Archer, I have a request."

Shirou's sudden interruption stopped the fight between Rin and Archer. Archer's smirk formed into a thin line. From Shirou's eyes, Archer knew that he was serious, she also knew what Shirou wanted.

"Archer, can you train me in swordsmanship?" Across the table where Rin and Archer were, Shirou said with clear words. Rin was slightly surprised at the sudden request, however Archer had seen it coming.

_Which Shirou are you?_

"No." It was a flat answer. Shirou was obviously not content with it.

"Why? Why did you refuse to teach me swordsmanship?" Shirou said.

However Rin was the one that replied, "Forget about it. What do you even hope to achieve by learning swordsmanship anyway? You can't possibly think that you would be able to defeat a servant, aren't you?"

"I know that there is no way that I can defeat a servant but I don't want to be useless." Shirou said with determination, his eyes still locked into Archer's. "Tohsaka you are a strong magus. Arturia has some strange ability that managed to let her fight against Berserker. Now that Avenger is down, I don't want to be a burden. Even if I can't defeat a servant, swordsmanship will at least teach me the basic of fighting."

"Even so, I will not help you in this." Archer answered. As if she wanted to end the topic, she got up and headed towards the door.

However Shirou was more persistent than she thought.

"Why? The reason that you refuse have nothing to do with whether it will help me or not against Servants, isn't it?"

"You...You said that you want to become stronger, didn't you?" Archer stopped beside the opened door. Her face had a hint of sadness...regret that the two did not notice.

"That's right. What's wrong about getting-"

"For whose sake you are fighting for?"

"Eh?" Shirou was caught off-guard when Archer threw him a question he could not immediately answered.

Archer continued, "For you own sake? For justice? For Kiritsugu? For all those that died in the fire? For what reason that you want to become stronger? For whose sake are you fighting for?"

"That is-"

"Enough Archer." Rin stopped her servant. "I don't really understand what is your problem but there is no reason for you not to train Shirou right? Like Shirou said, it will help him to adjust to the Holy Grail War. Then we will-."

"Even so, I will not help him, in swordsmanship anyway." Archer interrupted Rin's sentence and then looked at Shirou.

There was only silence in the room until Archer broke that silence.

"Emiya Shirou, listen closely. You aren't someone who fights, you're only someone who creates. Push everything else from your mind. There is only one thing that you are capable of, so try master that one thing."

"Someone who creates...?"

"Never forget, what you should always be visualizing is yourself at your most powerful. You don't need external enemies. For you, your own worst enemy is the image of yourself you have in your head. That's all that I am going to help you."

"Archer wait!" Shirou stood up and shouted. However Archer has already disappeared back into her spiritual form.

"What's up with her..." Shirou grunted under his breath. _So much for the training_

"Neh Shirou, what did Archer mean when she said projection magic?" Rin asked as she slipped the tea she had prepared for herself.

_That's right, I haven't told her anything about my magic skills._

"I don't know about projection magic but I am specialized in Reinforcement magic."

"Reinforcement magic? That's some weird magic that you are specialize in Shirou..."

"Shut up. I already told you that I am just a rookie already." Shirou said, annoyed at Rin''s remarks before he realized something.

"Wait, since when did you start to call me by my name?"

"Is there a problem about it? No? Then let's go." Rin said. She cleaned up her cup before proceeding to head towards the front gate with Shirou following after.

"Tohsaka where are you going?"

"I am going back to my house to take my luggage. I did say that I am going to live here after all." Rin wore her shoes and smirked. "And when I come back, I am going to personally train you as a magus. Archer did say that you need to improve a certain area you are specialized in. I guess I have to be your tutor to see to it that you become a well-trained magus!"

Rin said everything with a cheerful smile. However to Shirou, it was a dangerous smile that a child would have when she had a new toy to play with. While Rin was hopping back to her house, Shirou decided that he better cherished the time he have before Rin came back.

* * *

Then again, Shirou decided, Tohsaka's training that involve swallowing a gem and reinforcing lamps is better than the situation he is facing right now. Seating across was Rin, who with her diplomatic skills convinced Taiga and Sakura that her house was under renovation so she had to stay here. And now Shirou hoped that Rin was able to take on the next challenge, one that Shirou never thought that could happen in his household.

Standing behind the opened door, of all people was Archer, worse, standing behind Archer was Avenger. Making things a lot of more worse, Arturia was standing behind Avenger. And worst of all, Saber (luckily without his armor in a casual uniform) was standing behind all three of them.

Make that four people that were standing at the door. Originally its 8 meatballs per person. With Tohsaka, its 6 meatballs per person. With Archer, Avenger, Arturia and Saber, its going to be 3 meatballs per person. Obviously Taiga was not going to be happy.

_Wait, is the number of meatballs the concern right now?_

"**SHIROU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"**

A noble phantasm- I meant Taiga's scream pierced through the air, threatening the glasses to break. Even the servants present have to shield their ears with their hands to prevent themselves from becoming deaf. Gilgamesh far away swore that he heard something before he went on playing his car racing game.

"Well Fuji-nee, I know it's confusing but-"

"Shirou! Why are you hiding so many people in your house!? Just Tohsaka is fine then you are even hiding four foreigners- Ah it's Arturia-chan!"

Taiga forgot about the entire issue once she saw the new transfer student Arturia, much to Shirou's relief. However his relief died as soon as it appeared when Taiga was glaring at him fiercely than before.

"Shirou! Why is the new transfer student in your house! I know that I told you to take care of her but that doesn't mean bring her to your house! Shirou I don't remember you becoming so-"

"Are you trying to badmouth Shirou?" Taiga felt her spine shivered when a foreign voice could be heard behind her.

Standing right behind of Taiga was Avenger and she was not having a happy face. Her cold hard eyes were glaring daggers at Taiga's, making her spirit started to waver.

However she was the Fuyuki's Tiger! There was no way that she would be frightened by a foreign girl that was going to steal her chef (Shirou) from her!

"You...Who are you people! Don't think because Shirou allow you all to enter his house you can do whatever you please! You will have to seek permission from his guardian, Taiga Fujimur-"

"From now on I shall be Shirou's guardian." Avenger declared with her haunting yellow eyes burning into Taiga's eyes and into her consciousness. "I am here in accordance to Kiritsugu's wish. I am here to protect him from any enemy, including those that tried to badmouth him."

Taiga realized, cats and tigers were alike. Fuyuki's tiger or not, she knew that she was losing under her terrifying gaze. It was as if she had been reduced into a tiny cat facing an angry lion. The cat has no way to win at all.

"O Avenger cut it out. You are starting to traumatize her already."

Much to Taiga's relief, Arturia interfered and stopped Avenger from glaring further. Seeing that the matter was already solved, Archer began to lead the group to sit down around the table. Archer settled herself beside Shirou, ignoring the glare that came from Avenger and surprisingly Arturia. Saber happened to sit beside Shirou too, earning a glare from his rival and his master that left him in confusion. The two girls left were forced to sit at the right side of Rin across the table.

"Even though that I had lost, you better have a good explanation about who these people are, Shirou. Or else-"

"I am a foreign friend of Rin that come to visit her for the holiday in my country." Archer opened her mouth and bit another mouthful of rice. "And then these three people are actually triplets."

Tracing Archer's hand, they found themselves looking at the three blondes in the group, who were also looking at themselves. There were total silence with the exception of the loud eating noise of Archer, their minds were still processing...

And it clicked.

"TRIPLETS!?"

All of them (with the exception of Archer again) shouted in perfect unison. Everyone was having a little thought of their own.

For Archer, she missed Sakura's cooking.

For Taiga, this was her first time seeing triplets. She wondered if the other two were going to their school as well.

For Sakura, she was angry at sempai for letting Rin to stay at his home but the situation has gone beyond her comprehension anymore.

For Shirou and Rin, this must be the biggest joke they had heard this year...until they realized the three really looked like triplets.

For Saber, he could not accept the fact that the one he hated the most suddenly became his sister.

For Avenger, she could not accept the fact that the one she hated the most suddenly became her brother.

For Arturia, she always thought that the three of them looked alike. So the question in her mind was would the food on the table be enough to feed eight mouth?

."That's right. Arturia is the only one going to school is because the other two, Saber and Avenger are sick right now. They would apply for their registration as soon as they recovered. So in conclusion, the four of us will be under your care."

Archer quickly summarised up that made Rin proud of how she dealt with the entire situation. Not even waiting for any reply, Archer finished her bowl of rice, finished her respect by saying 'Goso-sama' and quickly left the living room before vanishing into spiritual form.

After she left, the people in the living room continued their dinner with small talks by Rin to finish the job.

.

..

...

"AH! THAT GIRL ATE ALL THE MEAT BALLS!"

* * *

After the chaotic night that included extra cooking from Shirou to make enough food for everyone to eat, Sakura and Taiga went home while the occupants of the Emiya Residence settled in different rooms to hit the sack.

And then next morning came, after a fierce Holy Breakfast War between Taiga, Archer, Saber, Avenger and Arturia that ended with the conclusion of Shirou, Rin and Sakura slowly finished everything up while they were still arguing. Taiga and Sakura had went ahead to school due to their respective activities. The only ones left were the three masters that were preparing to leave for school.

"Why Shirou!? Why can't I go with you!?" Avenger glared. Even if he was her master, she would make everything went with her flow.

"Like I said, your body condition had just healed. It's not in a state when you could fight. Stay here with Saber and help guard the house. I will summon you with the command seal if anything happened." However Shirou was as stubborn as Avenger. While the two pair of master and servants were fighting, the other two were having the same argument.

"Why Arturia!? Why can't I go with you!?" Saber said. Even if she was his master, it's a knight's duty to stay with their master at all times.

"Like I said, your body condition had just healed. It's not in a state when you could fight. Stay here with Avenger and help guard the house. I will summon you with the command seal if anything happened." However Arturia was as stubborn as Shirou, refusing to accept his request.

As if the two servants were really brother and sister, they replied in a synchronised voice.

"There is no way that I can work with him/her!"

The two servants glared each other before it soon turned into a staring contest. While Shirou and Arturia were thinking about what to do, Archer appeared and slowly dragged them off the screen, leaving the other two servants to continue their staring contest.

"Ah...I swear that those two are really siblings. You could be the eldest, followed by Avenger and then Saber." Shirou joked as the four of them walked towards the school.

Ignoring the odd stares from the people Arturia asked, "I can slightly understand that why I can be the eldest, considering their behavior...but why is Avenger second?"

"That's mostly probably because she was the scariest one among the three of you." Rin said. She was in a good mood, this was her first time walking to school with friends without the need to uphold her Tohsaka perfect student image after all.

The morning trip to the school was a lively one all the way. Archer transformed back to spiritual form when there was starting to have more and more people around. Upon entering the school, Rin began to separate from the two as they headed for their respective classes. Even though many things had happened over the past two days, Shirou realized that the school would never change.

He hoped that nothing would change at least in school.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Emiya-kun, can you come to the rooftop after school? I have something to talk to you about." Approaching Shirou's table, Matou Shinji asked. _

_Shirou knew that something was out of place. He and Shinji were not really in good terms as compared to before. There must be something important that Shinji wanted to talk about. "I am fine about it. So what's is the thing you are going to tell me about?"_

"_I will tell you when the time comes." With a smirk that annoyed Shirou, Shinji walked back to his seat._

"And that is the thing that you want to talk with me about?" Shirou said while looking cautiously at the person standing beside Shinji.

Without a doubt, that guy was a servant. With white hair and dark skin, he looked like a soldier that been through countless of battles. The scars on his body proved that he was a seasoned warrior that had been through life and death. He was wearing a black battle suit that extended all the way to his feet while the top only stretched before the arm.

Shirou held his hand tightly. His mind was telling him to use the command seal to summon his Avenger. There was no way that he would be able to defeat this guy alone.

But Avenger was injured. Her body condition was not even at a state for battle. Shirou doubted that she would be able to last for even fifteen seconds if she fought against that person.

"What do you think about my servant Emiya-kun?" Shinji grinned. "I am sure that he's so much stronger than your servant that you are even hesitating to call your servant out, aren't you?"

"What do you want from me Shinji?" Shirou ignored Shinji's mocking. "Do you call me up here so that you can kill me without anyone seeing?"

"Ahra, Emiya-kun, we are friends, aren't we? Of course I won't do something like that." Shinji said. "I just want to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"That's right." Shinji said. "An alliance to defeat Tohsaka Rin."

For a moment, Shirou felt like punching Shinji. However that was just a sudden thought that came purely out of anger. With the servant beside Shinji, he had to play his cards right to get away.

"Why do you want to form an alliance with me to defeat Tohsaka?" Shirou asked. "Normally wouldn't forming an alliance with her better than with me?"

"That's because you are naive Emiya-kun." Shinji mocked. "Unlike other people, you will not turn your back on other people. I am sure that I would be able to trust you if we teamed up."

"But what if I say no to your request?"

"Emiya-kun, do you think you are in a position to have any say in that manner?" Shinji replied and gestured to his servant. The white haired servant acknowledged and started to summon a pair of black and white swords into his hands.

"So what's your answer now Emiya-kun?" Shinji smirked.

"Shinji you bast-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly above him came a loud cursing voice, Shirou could identify it as Archer's voice. With her red cape fluttering in the air, the long black and white katana appeared in her hands and smashed downwards towards the enemy servant. The enemy servant had foreseen the attack and blocked it.

After their swords clashed, the enemy servant returned to his master's side while Archer stayed beside Shirou. Shirou wanted to ask Archer why was she here. However Archer's expression rendered him speechless.

Was she sad or was she happy?

"I never expected that I would have met you again, Mr. Counter Guardian." Archer called as she gripped her katana tightly than before.

"That should be my phrase. Seriously, even in the past you have to interfere with what I am doing. Just who are you?" The white haired guy glared at the girl opposite of him.

It was always like this. Every Time he was about to deliver justice, she would appear to interfere him. Even though she was the one that always lost, she always came back. It was like she was living only for the sake of interfering his life.

"Who am I..." Archer muttered as she recalled the name she had not used a lot time ago.

But she had discarded it, it was no longer her name anymore.

"...I am...just a remains of your ideals, nothing more."

"..."

There were nothing else to be said. The two lunged towards each other with their respective swords in motion, not hesitating to strike each other down.

No matter how painful the result will be.

* * *

**A/N: And this wraps up this chapter. I was kind of disappointed at first but it turned up to be easy to write when the four people emerging into living room started. I am sorry that it took so long to update the new chapter, I was busy studying test and updating other stories.**

**I thank Fan of Fanfics 21 for your constant reviewS, 5117, NEET, Taeniaea and NFGdP for your new reviews!**

**Sad to know that there was a declining rate of reviews...but anyway I don't have right to complain since my next announcement is going to make you hate me.**

**My End of Year exam is coming up, that means no updating until after mid October.**

**Ya, mid October. I am quite surprised when I type that but apparently that's how long you guys and I have to wait. I will try to update it as fast as possible after my exams so...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE~!**


End file.
